FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to an integrated circuit having a contact-making point for selecting an operating mode of the integrated circuit.
An integrated circuit of this type is described in Published, European Patent Application EP 0 570 158 A2, for example. The contact-making point can optionally be connected to one of two different supply potentials of the integrated circuit. The integrated circuit has a control device that is connected to the contact-making point, identifies the supply potentials to which the contact-making point is connected, and generates a corresponding operating mode signal.
Furthermore, it is known to provide, for test purposes, contact-making points on integrated circuits which are connected to test circuits via which signals supplied from the test circuits can be monitored in the context of a test. The fact of whether specific voltages generated on the integrated circuit are actually present in the desired manner is often of interest here.
Since each contact-making point occupies a specific area on the integrated circuit and, in general, the area of an integrated circuit is intended to be kept as small as possible for reasons of cost, it is desirable to keep the number of contact-making points of the integrated circuit as small as possible.